Afterwards
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: The Fault in Our stars, Looking for Alaska, Hunger games crossover. *review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hazel POV:**

"Love you." I murmured to Mum and Dad before feeling the weight being lifted from my body and my vision completely blurred. Then it was over.

My sight cleared and I was standing in the warm, soothing sand with the relaxing clear blue waves lapping over the shore. I heard laughing and splashing so I turned to look at the tall sculpted man with golden skin, swimming as an elderly woman gently swam alongside him. Her long grey hair didn't even seem wet as she giggled and front crawled towards her friend.

"Hi." I called over to them, my voice not as husky as it used to be. They both looked over and stopped swimming. "Hi, do you know where I am?" As the muscly man stood, he revealed a shark tooth necklace and knee length floral swimming trunks.

"Um... Well." He came out the water and beckoned me over. I went to grab Philip and drag him along but he was gone and so was the cannula. I was confused as I carefully walked to the man who was now sat in a deck chair with a cocktail. "Hi." He said when I finally arrived by his side. "I'm Finnick, whats your name?" Finnick smiled as I warily sat on the chair next to his.

"Hazel." I scratched at my chin.

"So, Hazel, if you didn't already know, I'm afraid you're dead." I knew that, obviously but I was confused. Was I in heaven or what? "I'm not sure why these certain people are here but we are. So basically this means your important but we're not sure why yet. When you're here, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want." Wow. I thanked him and followed a path down to a circle of houses. All different houses, shapes and sizes and colours with a lot of space between each house. I looked at a house with 'Alaska Young.' Written on the letter box. I knocked on the door and a short, thin girl about the same age as me, opened the door.

"Hiya, you new?" She immediately asked.

"Yeah." Her long coral hair hung by her elbows and her brown eyes stared at me. "I'm Hazel, cancer victim." I held out my hand for her to shake it and she did.

"I'm Alaska. Nice to meet you, Hazel. Would you like to-" Her voice trailed off and her smile faded and as stared at me. "Is your full name Hazel Grace?" I slowly nodded and wondered what was going on. "Oh my god." Alaska squealed and flung her cigarette scented arms around me, laughing giddily. "Hazel, I bet I know a lot more about you than you think." She giggled and she grabbed my wrist, not bothering to shut the door, and ran. We ran past a lot of houses; 'Primrose Everdeen, Cinna Montague, Mags Allardyce, Finnick Odair, River Young, Rue Gala, Thresh Brancé and Finch Crossley.' We ran past plenty of named letter boxes until we came across a very familiar house.

'Augustus Waters.' Was painted on the letter box, in beautiful italics. I gasped as Alaska lead me to the door and knocked a little tune out. I began to shake and my new found friend held onto my hand. "Don't be nervous." She comforted. The door slowly opened and Augustus' face appeared.

"Took you long enough, Hazel Grace." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in that doorway with Augustus' arms wrapped around me was just the best feeling ever. It was if when he died my human qualities had too and I'd just been reunited with him and them. Loving him was my favourite thing to do and I had not been able to do my favourite thing for two long, cancerous years.

Okay so I guess I did leave people in the dark; Isaac, kaitlyn, Lidewij... So for the time being I'm going to pretend you're them and elaborate on my rather usual (for a cancer patient) yet rather unusual story. (for a totally normal teenager)

After Gus died, I shrivelled into the old Hazel. Depressed, boring, ordinary. I watched America's next top model over and over, I poked around on facebook, I slept, I wept. I'm not going to sugar coat this- I'm not going to give cancer any pizazz because it's an illness and it cannot have traits. It's simply a thing that cannot be helped. So anyway, I just reverted into my former self before Gus; my parents realised and they insisted I try hard to get better and I promised to try as hard as I could. But in the end I broke my promise and I kinda wanted to die, even though I was selfish, I wanted to die to stop the hurt. I just didn't have the energy. I got sick again and the doctors said they didn't think I'd heal this time and they were right. When it was the last time I was checking into hospital and my nurse asked me on a scale of 1-10 how I'd rate my pain... I said 1 because compared to losing Gus, it was nothing. After 6 days in hospital I knew it was the day and I said goodbye and I died. Nothing extra ordinary really.

Now I'm laying with Gus in his room, playing around with his hair as he rests on my lap, writing this all down. Because it just so happens everything is almost perfect. Alaska young seems to think Isaac will be joining us soon. We'd better make the most of the quietness.

Hazel Grace Lancaster, signing out.


End file.
